The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a low drop out (LDO) regulator that prevents occurrences of an overshooting voltage and an inrush current, and a semiconductor device including the LDO regulator.
A low drop out (LDO) regulator regulates a voltage corresponding to a voltage of an input universal serial bus (UBS) or a battery, and supplies the required current for supplying a load.